Miquel Carax
|powers = |skills = Learning, Analyzing, Original |weapon = Powers, Rapier |strength = Intelligence, strategizing, scheming |weakness = Bluntness, having no mouth-filter, too loyal, not multi-tasking-compatible |been = 2 |weapon images = |quote2 = "I don't sugarcoat anything. I'm not Willy Wonka, so why should I?" |file2 = MiquelC2.jpg |file size2 = 250px |bedroom = |pet = None |possessions = Rapier, small camera, souvenirs from back home and pictures of random people pasted in a bulletin board with strings to relate people to each other. |likes = Studying people, solving mysteries, reading |dislikes = Feeling useless, feeling left-out, feeling stupid, killing |colour = Mint |music = Vintage Pop |food = Thai |animal = Snake |book = Gone Girl |quote3 = "The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes. I wonder why." |drink = Summer Freeze |song = Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien |movie = Inception |sport = Tennis and Golf |model = Wynston Shannon |gender = Male |eye = Sky Blue |hair = Chocolate Brown |height = 6'1 |weight = 141 Ilbs |ethnicity = Caucasian |hand = Left |shoe = 8 |voice = Soprano |body = Ecto-Mesomorph |mental = Slight OCD |disorders = None |medical = Asthma |more images = MiquelC4.jpg MiquelC5.jpg MiquelC6.jpg MiquelC7.jpg MiquelC8.jpg MiquelC9.jpg MiquelC10.jpg MiquelC11.jpg |mother = Natalia Monfort (Spanish) |father = Joël Carax (French) |siblings = Derila Carax (deceased) |other relatives = Some uncles and his grandmother. |home = Lyon, France |earliest = Being sad for his sister dying. |best = None |kiss = Fake: A girl that stole a kiss from him, Real: Alexander Martell |love = Alexander Martell |family album = |nicknames = Mike, Mee-Quell, Mickey, Miqs, NyQuil |native = French |flaw = Loyalty and Clinginess |fears = Not knowing something that other people know |hobbies = Studying people, psychology and personality disorders |motto = "My name is Miquel Carax. It is my business to know what others don't." |won't = Cheat without feeling useless. |admires = Sherlock Holmes |influenced = His father. |crisis = With panic attacks (depending on the severity of the crisis). |problems = Anxiously, excited to solve something new. |change = Expectantly and shyly at first, but then with dominance. |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |file3 = MiquelC3.jpg |file size3 = 250px |quote4 = "It was easier to know it than to explain why and how I know it." |bad = Over-reading people |sleep = Night Terrors |attitude = Positive/Mysterious |talents = Reading people, their behavior and taking guesses |social = Barely Good |cheated = No |strangers = Mysterious, Blunt, Uninterested |lover = Sweet, Cloying, Loving, Caring |friends = Noble, Positive, Funny, Slightly Obnoxious, Great Cook |familyp = Noble, Happy-go-lucky, Slightly Effeminate |first impression = "Not as mysterious and blunt as he makes himself look like. Good guy, though." |like most = His food and his ability to forgive, love and be humble. |like least = His knack for reading people and jumping to conclusions |relationships = Father: He misses his dad even though he is still alive. Miquel hasn't seen his father in over a year, and his father (along with Sherlock Holmes) are both his role models. Mother: Since Natalia died when he was quite young, he does remember many things about her, but in general feels sad that she had to leave before her time and missed her dearly. Alexander Martell: Alexander was the first guy Miquel kissed and his first-ever love back when they both lived in France. They are now only friends, and actually, really good friends. Emily Columbia: He genuinely loves her and adores her as a person, but feels like she wants him away from her. He cares deeply for her. William Hastings: Liam is a great friend to Miquel and Miquel has mixed feelings for him. Sometimes, he feels sheer hatred for the fire elemental and feels that he must really hate Miquel as he pushed him away several times. Other times, he feels very happy around his friend and even thinks he may be developing feelings for Liam. Overall, he's a great an odd friend that confuses Miquel. Julian Argent: They have a quite unusual relationship where they get along even if they don't say it to each other. It is the sort of relationship where nothing has to be said. Both have helped each other some times and in general, they are good friends. }} Category:Male Category:16 Year Olds Category:DrXax's Characters Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 12 Category:Water Users